The control of epithelial cell volume was studied by disturbing the cell cytoskeleton or interfering with calcium activated processes. Volume regulatory decrease was shown to require an intact cytoskeleton as well as calcium dependent processes. Volume regulatory increase was independent of cell calcium and did not require an intact cytoskeleton.